Presents
by S. E. Bode
Summary: Jesse and Suze fluff...so sweet!


AN: Again, I know I should be writing chapters for Just a Phase, but fluff is just so much more fun! Teehee…hope you guys like this one!

3

It's been five years. FIVE! I'm twenty-freaking-two and I have yet to loose the big V. Oh don't be shocked; like good ole Jesse would sin or (god forbid) dishonor me. I swear sometimes I'm so horny that I just feel like jumping him. Don't worry, he would enjoy it. I wouldn't know what I would be doing, but I've seen enough movies to have the gist of it. Where could I go wrong?

Okay, so I could go wrong a lot of places, but shut up. It's not like I'll ever act on THAT feeling, although I'm more than ready for this whole 'it' thing to just happen. Every time he looks at me, touches me, kisses me, my body is screaming at him to do more. What would it take for him to just kiss me right into my bed, rip off my clothes and ravage me?

Uh! This kinda thinking it SOOO not helping. Need to concentrate on wrapping Jesse's deathday gift.

Yeah, deathday gift. HEY, don't laugh. It's a reminder to the both of us that a miracle happened when he came back to me. It also reminds me that we have our whole lives to have sex, but then I go into over thinking and think, _Then why the hell haven't we started the fun yet?_

Need to concentrate here! I've been searching for Jesse's gift on eBay for practically two years. Last year I was so focused on finding this year's gift that I totally forgot about that year's gift…so I kinda just cooked for him. Well, knowing me, you won't be surprised to know that I burned the dinner and spilt the dessert all over Jesse. The fun thing was we got to lick whipped cream from the pie off of each other for the rest of the night.

I tuck in the paper and grab the tape, securing the last loose end. Flipping the gift over I look at my great wrapping job. WOW, I could be a professional at this or something. Don't be jealous…I'm just THAT good. So I guess you're wondering what I got Jesse for his deathday; yeah I know you are, you crazy, nosy peoples. Well it's the collector's edition of Plato's Theory. I know it sounds like a lame-ass gift to NORMAL people, but Jesse is far from normal, no matter how many hours I've logged trying to make him fit into today's society more. God knows I love him to the end of the earth though.

I smile to myself and place the big, wrapped book into my Kate Spade bag and grab my keys. Tonight, Jesse is making dinner, considering what happened last year…_cough, cough._ Saying good bye to Heather and Kells, my roommates, I jump into my car and drive off to Jesse's apartment, that he somehow manages to keep all to himself. I've been begging him to let me move in for ages, but he's pretty adamant about that too.

"Susannah," he says time and time again, "We cannot live together…not yet. The urge is still so very strong."

Then why the hell not quench that friggin' urge? HUH? He makes it sound like we should be guilty for feeling the things I know I'm feeling. Maybe I should be, but I'm not.

After a quiet ride of only five minutes, I get lucky and find a parking space in the lot right in front. Shutting off the engine I grab my bag and lock the doors. I walk up the three flights of stairs to Jesse's apartment, 3HJD. When I helped him move in, I found the irony in the lettering right away and laughed. In the process dropping a picture frame from the big pile of stuff I was carrying. Yeah, you won't find that picture frame in Jesse's apartment now…

Fluffing my hair, pulling down my tank top and hiking up my skirt a little—hey, I never said that I wasn't a little bit of a slut—I knock on the door. There's rustling and then the door is swung open and Jesse smiles down at me. Throwing my arms around him, I lean into him, pushing my whole body up against Jesse's so they're flush, and press a kiss on his lips.

Pleasantly shocked, Jesse wraps his arms around my waist and walks us into his apartment. Separating from my, hopefully, intoxicating lips, Jesse grins again and greets me.

"Happy deathday!" I say happily, a big ole smile plastered on my face. Jesse beams down at me and then bends down and lightly kisses my lips some more. The light kiss, turns into kissing, which I then turn into kissing with a LOT of tongue. Dropping my bag onto the couch, I wrap my arms around Jesse's neck and breathe him in. He smells like shampoo, soap, and something else that I have never been able to place. Smiling into our kiss, I smell something burning. I stop thinking about it though when Jesse's hands roam to my butt. But instead of enjoying the rare moment, the smell comes back to haunt me and ruin my love life.

Pulling back, I place my hands on Jesse's amazing chest and look up at him. "I swear I smell something burning," I say to him. Jesse looks around, sniffs, and then as if it just hits him he swears in Spanish (Note: find those "Learn Spanish in One Week" CDs) and bounds off to the kitchen. I watch him fiddle around in the kitchen, which is visibly connected to the living/dinning room, and then turn to sweet Kate Spade. Oh, ALL RIGHT, it's a knock-off, are you happy know that you know? Its not like that minor detail is my fault! I found the real one on eBay after furiously searching for it, but I couldn't bring myself to spend all that money when I had bills to pay, so I settled for the ten-dollar knock-off. Sorry, but I just about peed myself when I saw the price. TEN AMERICAN DOLLARS (plus shipping)! WHAT! It was like a sign from the ever-elusive God that I was meant to have that knock-off Kate Spade bag. I bought it without question.

ANYWAYS (sorry, I just love my handbags…), I pull out the book and place it on the coffee table. I walk into the kitchen where I see Jesse furiously trying to redeem some burritos. In his five most recent years alive, Jesse has been working on honing his Spanish domestic abilities. Needless to say, I am not a really big help, but I do help him eat whatever he cooks…maybe that's why I couldn't fit into my other denim mini tonight…

"Oh _querida_," Jesse sighs as he spots me enter the kitchen. "I don't think I can rescue it…"

"I see it's screaming, 'S.O.S.' there," I say with a chuckle at my own wit. Jesse smiles a little, but I know that he doesn't get it. "So what do you want to do?" I lean against the counter right beside him and lean back, so my chest sticks out a little. My action has the desired affect, and Jesse rakes his gaze down my already hot body. God, I love it when he looks at me with that raw animal need.

Gritting his teeth, Jesse tries to look away from me, but then, sensing that I'm losing him, I wet my lips and shake my hair a little.

"There are many things I would like to do," Jesse says while still undressing me with his eyes. Before I can say anything though, which really upsets me, by the way, because I had a really good comeback…anyways, before I can say anything, Jesse drags me so I'm in front of him, leaning up against the counter now, and looks down at me. My tank top dips a little low into my cleavage and if you look hard enough you can see some of my pink, lacy bra. Jesse's hands place themselves on my hips and then his lips greet mine.

Hello.

I don't give into the temptation to lean into Jesse like I always do when we kiss; instead I let him do all the work to get close. He doesn't disappoint and soon we are so close, we could be one. Jesse's tongue teases mine, and can't help the moan that slips out of my mouth. Kissing Jesse always makes me feel wanted, sexy, loved. He makes me feel like I'm the only woman he could ever look at. When he kisses me, I feel beautiful.

His hand slips up my shirt and rests on the bare skin of my hip. Jesse's warmth caresses me and soon I feel left out. Slipping my own hand under Jesse's shirt, I'm greeted by hard muscles, which shiver when I lightly drag my fingers over them. Jesse groans into my neck and then he pulls away from me just as quickly as he had fell into me.

"Dinner, _querida_," he says as if he's chastising me for making him do the things that he just did. Hey, buddy, ever heard of FREE WILL? I only _hindered_ your decision a little bit…jeez.

"Yeah, dinner," I agree with him while pulling down my shirt and tossing my hair a little. Stepping away from him, I try to forget about the way Jesse's tongue had felt in my mouth. Shaking my head I turn back to Jesse who, if I'm not mistaken, has just been staring at my butt. Coughing, Jesse quickly flicks his gaze to my eyes and smiles awkwardly.

"What would you like, since I have seemed to be distracted from my cooking duties," Jesse pointedly glances at me.

"_Hey_!" I say in my own defense, although I have nothing. "As I re-call you did _all_ the 'distracting'…"

"Susannah," Jesse says sternly to me and I place my hands on my hips like I'm a child again. "Dinner, _please_. What would you wish to eat?"

"I don't care," I say although I've been hankering for _Olivolo's_ all week long. Good ole Italian food…can't go wrong there, can ya?

"Yes you do, _querida_," Jesse says while stepping forward to caress my cheek. I melt into him and he breaks me.

"Oh fine," I snap but still stay close to him so he can continue with his caressing, "_Olivolo's_."

With that, Jesse steps away from me and opens the drawer that is filled with all of our take-out menus. We haven't done a lot of cooking in the past five years, as you might have guessed. Jesse orders our usual while I go and sulk on the couch. He didn't always have to tease me all the time with his touch, tongue and lips. Sighing I pull down my shirt again and glance down at my cleavage…good view from here. Smirking a little to myself, I glance up again and see Jesse come over and sit down. He smiles at me and says, "Twenty minutes." His gaze flickers to the table and then back to me. I swear he's like a little kid when he gets gifts. It so adorable.

"This," I say while picking it up with a little huff—I'm telling you that thing it heavy as crap, "is for you, Jesse." I hand it over to him, and he glances back over at me, as if permission to open it. "Happy deathday!" I chime and Jesse rips off the paper like it's Christmas.

His eyes lit up when he reads the title. "Oh _querida_!" He gushes.

"It's a collector's edition," I point out.

"I see, I see," Jesse sings and then smiles this huge, larger-than-life smile and grabs me for a hug. "Thank you so much, Susannah. This is truly a perfect gift!"

We have fallen onto the couch and I am now lying on him. I lean up off of him and look down at him, his eyes smiling up at me. "But you still like last year's gift the best right?" Hoping he knows I'm talking about licking the whipped cream off of each other part and not the burning or spilling part.

"Yes, last year will always be the best," Jesse says as if reading my mind, and then pulls me down on top of him and kisses me deeply.

When he lets me back up for air, I snuggle into his chest and whisper, "Happy deathday, Jesse. I'm so glad you came back to me…"

Holding me closely, Jesse whispers, "And me as well."

3

Our Italian food is delivered by a pimply, geeky kid who couldn't stop staring at me. I wanted to tell him to piss off, but I wasn't in the mood for ruining the mood that Jesse and I were in. Plus, I didn't want to draw attention to it if Jesse wasn't going to notice. He would just be upset about the whole thing that really happened quite frequent. WOW, that didn't make it seem like I was full of myself at all!

Jesse and I sat on the couch and fed each other forkfuls of penne pasta and stuffed eggplant. After we eat more than we can handle, we lie down on the couch and watch one of Jesse's favorite movies: _Shakespeare in Love_. I'm not even joking…you think I'm joking, but I'm not. He likes to point out all the stuff wrong with it, and how the whole story could never work. But it's not like I'm going to complain; he could have me watching _The Godfather_. Eek, I hate that movie…don't understand a lick of it. But I think it's cute that he likes _Shakespeare in Love_; it shows me that he's in touch with his emotional side.

We get to the sex scene, and Jesse finds it necessary to cover my eyes with his massively soft hands.

"Jesse," I whine while trying to lift his hands off with my own. It of course doesn't work. "It's not like I don't know what they're doing…" Jesse still denies me my sight, so I turn around in his embrace, which shocks him. Before he can do or say anything, I kiss him urgently. It's time to catch up with the movie.

I urge Jesse onto his back and I climb on top of him, kissing his neck and listening to him groan…or is that Shakespeare? Jesse tries to wrap his arms around me, so he can have some authority in this situation, but I pin his wrists back over his head. This time I'm getting kinky.

"Is this what they're doing?" I whisper into Jesse's ear, my voice seductively dipping down. Then I nibble on his ear, while my one free hand roams underneath his shirt.

Before Jesse can answer, he moans again when I push up his shirt further and find his nipple with my lips. Dragging my tongue all down his chest, I sit up and let Jesse's hands go. He looks up at me, sitting on him, and his eyes darken when I lift my tank up off my body to reveal my pink, lacey bra. (Thank you Victoria!) Jesse rakes his gaze over my half naked body, like he's never seen it before. We've only gotten this far a couple of times…oh, okay, twice. IN FIVE YEARS! Excuse me if I'm horny or something.

Placing his hands on my hips, I lean back into Jesse and begin kissing his jaw line, nibbling at his ear and nuzzling his neck. Moaning and groaning, Jesse's grip on my hips tightens as I kiss my way down his chest. Scooting down his body, I find myself right above his waistband. I feel a little adventurous, so I take my hands and start to un-button his jeans.

"_Q-querida_," he chokes out, but I shush him with a quick kiss to the lips.

Continuing my assault, I unsnap the last button and look up into Jesse's eyes for something, anything. He is looking down at me with pure hunger in his eyes. Suddenly, Jesse leans up, and my body screams at him thinking that he is stopping what we are doing. But he just picks me up and walks away from the couch. I don't really see where we are going, because my eyes are locked onto his. The darkness scares me a little, and for a moment I'm unsure of what I've gotten myself into this time.

Jesse kicks a door open and I break away from his glance. His bedroom. Everything is neatly placed about the room, the bed is made, and it's dark, just like his eyes. I weigh the situation, and figure that I'm ready for whatever he'll bring, although I'm sure he'll regain his manors soon and stop the whole thing. Walking into the room, Jesse places me on the bed and climbs over me. I look up at him, wanting him so bad it hurts. I moan at the slight pain that washes over me, but then Jesse's hands glide up my stomach. He leans down and kisses me passionately. Wrapping my arms around his neck, I pull him into me, wanting to feel his heat. One of his hands comes to cradle my face, while the other outlines the lace of my bra. I shiver at his touch, and then suddenly both of his hands are behind my back. Jesse's still kissing me deeply, rolling his tongue around my mouth, claiming the chasm as his own. I hear a faint click and Jesse leans up off of me, and glides my bra off of my arms. Gasping at the cold air nipping at my sensitive skin, I watch as Jesses shucks the bra somewhere in the room and falls down on top of me again. His whole body is hot, so hot that suddenly instead of being chilly, I'm smoldering.

He kisses me like he needs whatever I have. His kisses are so urgent and full of love that I'm almost too into the kissing that I don't notice Jesse's hand sliding up my side. Jesse just keeps on kissing me while his big, strong hand covers my breast and massages it gently. Never having been touched there like this, I rip my mouth away from his and let loose a moan like not other. Jesse looks down at me surprised but proud of himself. With a smile gracing his lips, Jesse leans down and captures what he had just been toying with in his mouth. Bucking against his soft lips, I sigh at the pure pleasure of it all.

Leaning up off of me, Jesse blows softly on the wet skin, and then moves on to the other. My hands scream their way down Jesse's chest and onto his already unbuttoned jeans. I inch them down, but soon they're out of my reach. Propping myself up slowly on the bed, I grab a hold onto Jesse's waistband again and continue relieving Jesse of his burden of clothing. Sensing what I'm doing, Jesse stops what he's doing and looks up at me with wide eyes. Knowing fully well that once his pants are off I'm not stopping until we go through with this once and for all.

Taking his hands off of me, Jesse finishes shedding himself of his jeans and then climbs back on top of me. He kisses me deeply, while I let my hands roam over his chest. Feeling the hard muscle quiver under my touch, I imagine what is yet to come. Raking my hands down Jesse's chest, I play with the elastic of his boxers. Jesse is peppering my stomach with kisses. It tickles a little and I let out a small laugh. He continues kissing his way up my chest, where he gently flicks my nipples with his tongue. With that simple action, my whole body convulses and my head lolls back. Groaning, I demand more, but Jesse just works his way up painfully slow to my neck. Right were my pulse widely flutters, he nips the skin.

"Jesse!" I scream, pulling his waist down to me. I can feel his smile against my neck. He runs his hands down my sides and without any pause; he continues to run his hands down my hips, catching my underwear. Finally, I'm completely naked, and the moment that I thought would make me feel the most uncomfortable, is completely amazing. Jesse just stares down at me, his eyes slowly moving from my toes to my face. Landing for a moment on my eyes, Jesse's gaze then flows back down my body, making me even hotter. My thighs feel like they're on fire and I suddenly realize why people love sex so much.

Looking pointedly down at Jesse's boxers, I grasp Jesse by the waist and urge his boxers down. He quickly puts his hands over mine, and stops me undressing him. I look up at him with questioning eyes, wondering why he's stopping now. Now that I'm good and ready, and he looks only too happy to comply.

"Not yet," Jesse growls. "You're not ready."

"Ready?" I ask him in shock. "I'm so hot, I'm burning!" I whine, flouncing back on to the bed.

"I agree, but you can be hotter." With that, Jesse comes down on me, kissing me until my lips go numb, then he works his way down my body, dragging his tongue around my nipples, dipping it into my bellybutton, and then nipping his way up my inner thighs. Gasping at the nips I suddenly register what Jesse's doing and try to close my legs, but his strong, bold shoulders are keeping me from doing just that. Jesse takes a deep breath and then exhales. I can feel his hot breath on my most vulnerable, and although it's intoxicating, I can't seem to help but be embarrassed.

"Jesse," I whisper, while my cheeks seem to be on fire.

"Susannah," Jesse says gruffly and then kisses me there. Gasping I turn my head into the comforter as if trying to hide my embarrassment. Then his tongue dips into me, and I scream. OH MY GOD! My hands dig into his hair and hold on tight. My legs fall open, wanting more. His tongue swirls around that button that seems to get me begging for more on my knees, and I muffle another scream with the comforter. Oh my goodness…it just feels SO good!

He teases me some more and then kisses his way up my body, finally landing back on my lips. Wrapping my legs around him, I feel him hard right against my thigh. Jesse pulls away from me and gets up off the bed. For a second I think the worst. He's teased me just enough to keep me at bay until we get married.

Fuck.

Jesse walks out of the room without even looking back at me, sprawled out on his bed, panting, hot, and very wet. I'm shocked, too shocked. Everything was going to fine, so good, so hot, and then he just leaves…what is up with THAT? Wanting to cry and hit something at the same time, my mind goes at a hundred miles per second, but only revolving around one question:

_What did I do wrong?_

3

"Did you really think I would leave you?" Jesse asks me while practically running back into the room. He smiles down at me, and I feel like yelling at him for doing this to me.

"Am I finally hot enough?" I ask him, wanting to be upset with him, but find all anger vanished and the passion-fueled heat back.

"Oh _querida_, you've always been hot, but now," he looks down at me, a condom in his quivering hand, "now you are ready."

I loll my head back and I hear a rush of tearing and the removal of a certain pair of boxer shorts. After a soft Spanish curse, Jesse climbs onto the bed and hovers over me. Jesse positions himself over my…er…well, you know…oh all right, my VV. Kelly Prescott used to call hers that, and I'm not sure why I'm repeating it now…

So yeah, this is finally happening, and I can't stop thinking to fully enjoy this sacred and rare moment. _Does my breath smell? Am I sweating? Do I look weird, spread out over his bed? Does Jesse think any less of me now that I'm willing for him to sex it up?_

"Susannah," Jesse whispers into my ear, while his fingers trace circles around my hip. "Stop thinking." I blink my eyes at him and look at him from underneath my eyelashes.

Then, locking his gaze with mine, Jesse pushes into me. I stop thinking. Jesse's loving lips capture my scream, and his free hand comes up from my hip and wraps itself in my hair. He pulls out a little and impales me again, pushing farther into my hot, slick muscles. Balling my hands into fists, I try to bite the pain.

Jesse stops for a moment, and looks down at me. By just looking in my eyes, he knows I'm in discomfort, but will kill him is he stops. Knowing exactly what I want, Jesse pulls out and then smoothly plummets back into my heat. Throwing back my head, I arch my back up, which collides with his chest and wrap my legs around his waist. He begins rocking into me slowly. I can tell by his body language that the only way this is going to happen is if we take things slow. And truth be told, I'm all for that…this frigging hurts.

I can feel something building inside of me with each thrust from Jesse. It's like something is coming for me, but I won't find out what exactly it is until it's there. Funnily enough I feel like a kid at Christmas time, waiting for the chance where I get to rip open my gifts. Smiling into Jesse's lips, I moan again when he thrusts into me, deeper than ever. While the pain overcomes me, I can feel the present slipping from my grasp. The building is dwindling…I try to bite back the pain, but it's so hard, so hard when suddenly Jesse picks up the pace and then within the minute he shudders within me and collapses half on, half off of me.

"I'm sorry, _querida_…" Jesse whispers gruffly, while his hand comes up to play with my hair. _Oh please don't say what I think you're going to say!_ "But this beats last year's gift."

3


End file.
